


Once

by challengeaccepted



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challengeaccepted/pseuds/challengeaccepted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone experiments to find out what they like.  </p><p>[Sherlock/John, past Sherlock/Neal Caffrey (White Collar).  Originally posted 2011.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> (If you recognize this fic, just pretend you don't, cool?)

John looks confused. It's not a good look on him, and it's unfortunately starting to become his default expression these days. Sherlock sighs heavily. "I know I said it would be better if you _think_ ," he says, exasperated, "but frankly you're no good to me like this. Spit it out, John, let's get it over with."

John's brow creases, and he gets that half-smile he does when he's embarrassed at being caught thinking something he shouldn't be. "I just," he starts, and rubs the back of his hand across his forehead. "Well, I mean, just -- you and me, you know -- you're always very . . . " He makes a complicated hand motion. "You're very -- submissive, I guess is the word for it." 

"It's never bothered you before," says Sherlock. "You're quite naturally dominant. Our bedroom activities have much improved since you started to allow yourself to indulge those tendencies." 

"Yes, but." John looks even more furrowed, if that's even possible. "That artist fellow we met, the one with the suit and the -- the _smile_ \-- now, I'm not as good at reading people as you are, but even I can tell you two have history." He drops his hand to his mug, fiddling with the string of the tea bag. "And I'm not saying I'm jealous, but he seemed fairly -- " and there's the hand motion again, same as before -- "I'm just wondering how it worked out between you two."

Ah. Of course John wants _details_ \-- he's has always had a taste for the sordid. "To put it bluntly, Neal Caffrey is doubtless the most submissive individual I have thus encountered," says Sherlock, matter-of-factly. "No sense of boundaries or self-preservation. High willingness but low tolerance for enduring pain, but that was for the best, perhaps, considering his reluctance to utilize his safeword. After our second visit to A &E, we agreed to remove the more extreme sadomasochistic acts from our repertoire, if only to avoid causing any _permanent_ damage." 

Sherlock closes his eyes, remembering: Neal on his knees, mouth hot around Sherlock's prick; Neal's wrists crossed behind his back, no restraints, not even as pretense. Neal's cheeks bruised a stunning violet. Neal's pupils blown wide with lust and the need to submit, to give, to serve; the hunger in his eyes deep and bottomless.

(He imagines it's what John sees every time he orders Sherlock to his knees.)

"So you . . . _dommed_ him?" John seems to have to twist his mouth around the word; he doesn't look uncomfortable so much as uncomprehending. "Hard to imagine -- not really your area, is it?"

"It is not," says Sherlock, and he is quickly tiring of this particular conversation. "He was my experiment, as it were. Straight men fuck other men and gay men fuck women and I was dominant for Neal Caffrey four years ago and haven't been again since. What does it _matter?_ "

John is suddenly very close. "It matters," says John, "because you are going to tell me exactly what you did to him. I know you still remember; you never delete an experiment." His hands land heavily on Sherlock's shoulders, his tea oversteeped and forgotten. "And after you tell me, I am going to do those exact same things to you. Are we clear, Sherlock?"

Sherlock sinks gratefully to the kitchen floor, and it's like a switch has been flipped in his brain, though whether on or off he doesn't know. "Yes, John," he breathes. "Perfectly."


End file.
